Raptor
|game=SC2 |image=Zergling HotS Head3.jpg |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2=Swarmling SC2 Game1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm Amon's Forces (Co-op Missions) |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Whispers of Oblivion Legacy of the Void Into the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Fast melee creature |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=1 |sight=8 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=50 for 2 |energycost= |costgas= |supply=0.5 |campcost= |time=24 |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req=Spawning pool |hotkey=Z |speed=2.95 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=35 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Claws |gun1strength=7 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.7 |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=*Baneling (Campaign only) *Splitter (Campaign only) *Hunter (Campaign only) |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes=Leap the cliffs and leap to enemy targets from a range of 4. Increases the attack damage by 40%. |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The raptor is a variant strain of the zergling that appears in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Game Unit Raptors offer quality over quantity compared to swarmlings. Their leaping ability makes them much more effective in battle, quickly closing the distance on enemies and surrounding them much more efficiently, as well as letting them leap up and down cliffs for superior manoeuvrability. In tandem with the Raptor's +2 damage upgrade due to their Aggressive passive ability, they are much more powerful than zerglings or swarmlings. If the player finds themselves being attacked without defense frequently, the swarmling is a more effective response. Swarmlings are also more effective if the player prominently uses banelings, since swarmlings mutate faster and in greater numbers, in turn allowing for more banelings quicker. Otherwise, the raptor is universally superior. Heart of the Swarm It becomes available with the swarmling after completing either "Shoot the Messenger" or "Fire in the Sky."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Zergling Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. During Kerrigan's resurgence, Abathur discovered the raptor strain in feral karak native to the planet Calus. The karak essence were assimilated to produce the raptor. This enhanced the quadriceps of the zergling and mutated its wing function, allowing the raptor to traverse cliffs and leap at targets from a distance. However, as a side effect the raptors were also affected with a minor increase in aggression.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Zergling Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy of the Void Raptors appear as enemies in the Legacy of the Void prologue campaign mission "Dark Whispers."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Dark Whispers (in English). 2015-07-15. They appear as allies in the main campaign mission "Harbinger of Oblivion," and again as allies in the epilogue campaign mission "Into the Void."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Harbinger of Oblivion (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10. Co-op Missions Kerrigan's zerglings automatically upgrade to the raptor strain when she reaches Level 12. Upgrades and Abilities Development The raptor used the model of the swarmling in development.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-05-27 StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Campaign Preview. YouTube. Accessed 2013-03-29. The raptor originally had an ability named "barbed talons" that dealt 10 damage to enemies upon leaping towards them. An upgrade for them named "hip extensors" extended their leaping range by 50%. A third upgrade gave them +10 life; an identical upgrade for the zergling that also affects the raptor is used in the final product.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 References Category:Swarm zerg breeds